kylarsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Warmonger
Warmongers are large soldiers clad in heavy metal armor. The hulking suits they pilot have heavy grenade launchers grafted onto each of their arms, which allows them to take serious abuse while giving out serious abuse in return. Their Rising Flame equivalents use flamethrowers instead. Their squads consist of only three units because of how durable they are on their own. They are uncrushable by all but the heaviest tanks and immune to Attack Dog bites, but not Terror Drone attacks. History When the time came to prepare for the attack on Delteros, legions of large men were willingly gathered into buildings, where they were trained to be as sturdy as possible. They were punched, kicked, and pushed on a regular basis, and this vigorous training method allowed these men to become pillars of strength. They were additionally trained in the use of heavy weapons such as grenade launchers and RPGs. Whenever their training concluded, they were hoisted into hulking metal suits to be turned into weapons of war. This gave many people with the required specifications to have jobs and most importantly blow stuff up. Usage “They’re assault units, right? That means they should be out in front and in the action!” However, that’s not true. Warmongers should keep their distance from enemy infantry since they are very easy to overwhelm, similar to the Rocket Soldier. While their damage output is better than that of a Rocket Soldier to buildings, they are helpless against aircraft; a weakness shared by many of ErrorLandia’s infantry. Either they can’t keep up with their damage output, or their weapons cannot hit aircraft effectively. They are also ill-equipped to deal with flamethrowers and other weapons of that nature. Weaknesses aside, the positives allow the Warmonger to shine, debatably more so than Rocket Sodiers. They’re much more durable, for one, as they are known to be able to survive a shot from an MBT, and their weapons are better against infantry because the grenades bounce around for a chance of hitting more in one shot. They can also clear garrisons, but they’re too big to garrison buildings themselves, making them the only infantry unit (in the faction) incapable of doing this. Don’t worry, though, as they can still travel the map via subway and hitch rides on APCs and Hawkeyes (They take up 2 space per unit, though). Matchups Matches between Warmongers and heavy anti-infantry units from other factions. Outcomes are theorized base on the lore surrounding them, their weapons, and armor. Neither parties are upgraded, so these are subject to change later on in a match. * Nod Black Hand: Lose * GDI Grenadier: Win * Scrin Ravager: Lose * Terran Firebat: Win * Zerg Hydralisk: Win * Protoss Sentinel: Lose * Soviet Tesla Trooper: Win * Soviet Desolator (Uprising): Lose * Allied Cryo Legionnaire: Lose * ERS Shinobi: Lose * Blitzerian Fire Ant: Lose * KyleLandian Magma Trooper: Lose * Confederate Riot Trooper: Win * WolvesLandian Freeze Trooper: Win * FoxLandian Cryo Trooper: Lose Trivia * The Warmonger combines the best aspects of two units: the GDI Grenadier and the Epsilon HQ Stalker, namely the Grenadier’s ability to clear garrisons with the Stalker’s survivability. * The Warmonger in itself pays homage to the Stalker from the Red Alert 2 modification, Mental Omega. One of the quotes even embraces this. * The smallest of Warmongers were often nicknamed “David”, potentially refering to David and Goliath, as the other Warmongers would tower over them. * The shoulder pads resemble those found on Space Marines from Warhammer 40,000. Quotes When created * Warmonger, ready for action! * They’ll have to deal with me first! * Ready to tear up the scenery! When selected * Warmonger here! * I’m the Juggernaut! * Demolition hotline! * I wanna blow something up. * Huh? * What about it? Annoyed (repeatedly selected) * We are the knights who say “Ni”! * How do I get out of this chicken $#:= outfit? * You want a piece of me? Here you go then! * *eating a sandwich* I’m on lunch break. Can you call back? When ordered to move * I march on! * Step by step! * Whatever you say! * I’ll be there! Uhh... just give me a minute. * Slow but sturdy... and steady! When ordered to attack * [https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=mEizJ-TWua0 EXPLOSIONS!?!?] * Finally! * Pump a few rounds of sweet revenge! * My favorite part. * That sound NEVER gets old! In combat * Nanomachines, son! * I’ve got a good rhythm going! ''(PS: Skip to 0:37) * ''Do your worst... I might just live! * I’ve got this handled! * Just keep shootin’! Retreating * Go on without me! * I can’t keep up! * Get me an escort! * I need some help! Category:Heavy Infantry Category:Infantry Category:Empire of ErrorLandia